I have a question
by psycho neko-chan
Summary: All Daisuke's point of view. Dark asks Daisuke to go up to his bedroom...New chapter, OMG!
1. Chapter 1

Warning: YAOI lemon.mmm

Disclaimer: I do not own D.N.Angel, so don't sue me. Suing is for squares.

Pairing:DarkxDaisuke

Read another fanfic like this and Dark could separate from Daisuke's body like this so I'm gonna use the same idea too. The narrator is Daisuke…Poor bishies, people like me using them for a female's (or for a male's. Who knows) pleasure…Oh well! Thanks for reading this. I appreciate it! (huggles reader tightly)

"Daisuke, can I talk to you privately?" asks my other half, Dark. I don't see what's stopping him. After all, he lives inside of me.

"Go ahead, what do you want?" I say. "It's not like anyone's going to hear us." But he insists on going to my bedroom.

"My bedroom? Why?" He doesn't answer. I pay no attention to the way Dark is acting and leave for my bedroom.

I close my door and watch as the phantom thief appears before me. He quietly sits on my bed. He's not acting like himself. There's no sense of charisma about him that tells me he is the Phantom Thief. No, his aura feels… uneasy; it's just not like him. It kind of scares me.

"What's wrong?" I ask. "Are you okay?"

He's just sitting there, looking down, almost like he doesn't hear me.

"Dark," I say a little louder, "What do you want to talk about?"

I climb the ladder of my bunk bed and sit next to Dark. I place my hand on his shoulder and his eyes close; he shudders.

"Daisuke," He breathes. "I know your thoughts, I… know your dreams. " His voice sounds airy.

I ask him if something's wrong again. What he's saying, it doesn't make any sense to me. I could never remember my dreams, and my thoughts? I'm always careful about what I think. There are things that I don't want him to know… wait… I gasp and look at him.

Does this mean he knows my secret?

"Yes." He answers my unasked question. His eyes open and he looks straight at me.

"I also know your feelings. How you feel when you look at me…" He's getting closer to me.

"You say that you love Riku, but…I know you say it to hide your true feelings." He's so close to me now, I can feel his warm breath. He's leaning in, lips only inches away from mine.

"I know you love me. You think about me and you don't even realize it." My eyes widen and I try to move away from him a bit, but he just leans in closer.

"Your dreams always consist of me… doing things to you."

"Things? What kind of things" I'm so nervous. He creeps closer.

"Oh, many naughty…sinful things."

Okay, now he's really creeping me out! I gasp as he pushes me onto my back and strattles me. I'm frightened, but at the same time…

"Even when you kissed Riku, you pictured it was me." I look into his eyes; something is different about them.

"You want me to kiss you now, don't you?"

I just stare at him; my cheeks are probably a dark shade of scarlet. I am speechless and my breathing quickens. My pants are…getting tighter? Why am I reacting like this! It's wrong for me to like another man!

Huh? The bed is moving. I look down and notice Dark's arms. "You're shaking." I manage to state the obvious.

"Yeah? You're trembling, too. Didn't you notice?"

What? I am? I look down and my hands are moving rapidly. Of course I'm trembling. I'm terrified! "Dark…" I mumble. "Please... please stop? This… this shouldn't be happening!" Dark grabs my arms and pins me against the mattress.

"I know!" He yells.

"B-but… Dark… I'm scared. You're scaring me…" I whimper.

"I…know. But it's too late because… because …I want you, too. Daisuke…" He leans in; his eyes close.

"No, don't!"

"I want you too."

He's kissing me! … I can feel his desire. So hot… His lips are so hot. It burns! I'm trying to push him away, but I can't. Oh God… I can't!

No… this shouldn't be happening... I think. At the same time… I kind of want him to take me. I've secretly desired this, I won't deny it. I shouldn't be so scared, but…

I move again, but he just pins me down harder. I whimper at the rough contact. I don't think he wants to be so forceful, though. His kiss has gotten so gentle…He wants me to enjoy it. I whimper again. He's heavy. He lets go of my arms and places his on either side of me.

My hands are free now. I try to push him away, try to get him off of me. He drops on top of me, pinning me down with his weight. He breaks the kiss and whispers to me.

"Sorry."

He goes back to kissing me and I can feel his tongue licking in-between my lips. I just don't understand him. I hit his shoulders in frustration. He lets my captive lips go and stares at me.

Precious minutes slowly tick away and still he stares at me.

"You are afraid of what you want, aren't you?" Hew raises himself slightly and caresses my cheek with his warm, smooth hand. My eyes flutter closed to the touch. It's true. I do, I want him so much! But, I'm so scared of what's going to happen to me. Like, if it will hurt? Hurt where? I don't even know that. Will I be a completely different person when it's over?

"Don't worry, Dai. I'll take care of you." He bends down and once again, captures my lips. My body reacts before my mind does and I open my mouth and kiss him back. My arms wrap around his neck.

"What do you want, Dai?"

"I want you, Dark." I take in a shuddering deep breath and say the words I know he's dying for me to say.

"Make love to me, Dark."

As I talk, my lips ghost over his, my breath mingles with his own. He shudders at the feeling and closes his eyes, moving no more than a millimeter forward to kiss me again. Our kiss becomes fiery, kindled by lust and desire.

I'm still trembling, but it's not because of fear. I kind of… anticipate what is to come. He's kissing me so thoroughly; I can't swallow the spit. His thumb comes up to wipe it away and we continue to kiss passionately.

"Dark… I … can't… breathe…" I finally manage to say between thrusts of his tongue into my mouth. He stops to let me breathe. I can feel the warmth of his hands through my shirt as he unbuttons it ands leaves a trail of sweet kisses down my torso. I'm moaning louder as my body burns from each kiss. He pulls me up a bit and slides my shirt off and lets me lay down again. He starts his assault on my neck.

I'm aching 'down there', but I'm too embarrassed to say it. I'm hoping he knows what I want, no, what I need.

"I know, Dai." I feel Dark's hand massaging me through my pants. He read my mind again. I gasp at the friction and I stop moving. It feels so good, the way he kisses my neck and shoulders.

It's nothing I've ever felt before.

"You're so _hard_…" Dark says quietly. He unbuttons my pants and his hand dives in. He strokes shallowly and I let out a low moan. His hand is so hot, burning my sensitive skin. He squeezes me and I draw in a quick breath. It feels so wonderful.

"Does this feel good?" he asks. He bends down and kisses my lips tenderly.

"Yes… so good." He pulls my pants down easily, along with my boxers, and throws them off my bed, making a pile on the floor. I look up at him and notice that he's not looking at me, but looking at my body, memorizing every inch of it. I break out in a cold sweat. I don't like the way he's looking at me.

"Don't be so embarrassed, Dai." He purrs. "I'll join you soon."

But I'm still uncomfortable.

I tug my shirt out from under me and cover my lower half with it. He tries to pull it off, but I won't let him. He sighs. I can feel his hand slip under my shirt.

"Oooh …" I moan.

"How am I supposed to make love to you when you won't even let me see your body?"

He… he does have a point. But, I…

"No! Don't!" I yell. He rips the shirt from my grip and spreads my legs. He's so strong; I can't close them in time. He kneels in-between them and grabs my hands and forces them above my head. He's leaning in close, whispering in my ear.

"Why are you so embarrassed, Dai? Stop being so self- conscious." He lets go of my arms and his hands glide over my body to rest on my hips. He slides his body down and I gasp. The friction between my nakedness and his clothing can only be summed up into one word; incredible.

"If only you could see the beauty that I see in you." Oh God! He's kissing… he's kissing me down there! His tongue sweeps over my sensitive flesh. Slow, powerful, masterful strokes of his tongue caress me down there. I've never felt something so… pleasurable.

"W- Why are you doing…this to me?" I gasp out. He chuckles and looks at me.

"You _do_ know what I'm doing to you, right?" he asks me.

I shake my head negatively. "No, I don't. " He sighs.

"It's called a blowjob, Dai. Ever heard of it?"

Oh! So that's what a blowjob is. I've heard the term before, but no one at school actually said what it was. I nod to Dark. His head lowers a little. I can fell his warm breath on me.

"Well, all you have to do is enjoy it."

Enjoy…!

"Dark!" I gasp. I'm disappearing into his mouth. I huff and moan at the wet heat that is engulfing me. My body has a mind of its own and I involuntarily thrust my hips up to his mouth's welcoming embrace.

His talented mouth has taken away any control I have on my body. I must be too far in his mouth for me to be thrusting and he pushes my hips down.

"Dark…" I groan. There's a weird tightening in my stomach. I lay my hand there and feel my muscles contracting.

"Dark…?" he must have heard the urgency in my voice. I'm nervous; I don't think I've ever felt like this before. I grab his hand and place it on my stomach. He looks up and lets go of my flesh.

"This feeling… am I … supposed to feel… this way?" Dark just smiles and lowers his head again. The weird tightening doesn't stop. I feel my heat rising and rising…

"Oh God!" I scream as something explodes within me. I can hear Dark moaning as I come into his mouth. So that's what was happening to me. I mean, I'm not completely oblivious about my body; I've just never experienced that before.

Time slowly passes as I try to recover from my first orgasm. He licks me clean and closes my still trembling legs. I can't control my breathing.

"Shhh... Just relax, Dai." Dark pulls me close and rubs my back, a calming gesture. Soon, my strength comes back to me.

"You okay now?" I nod and bury my face in his chest. I'm still not used to being naked in front of him. I feel his warm chest heave as he chuckles softly.

"Stop being so embarrassed. I have seen you naked before, y'know."

"What!" I gasp and I push away from him.

"When!" I don't think I've been so angry at anyone! How dare he invade my most private moments! I give him a glare.

He steals a quick kiss from me and he smiles evilly.

"When you take your shower, of course."

I become flustered and I shout at him. "B-but, you said to me that you would never peek!"

"Well… I lied."

"But you promised you wouldn't!" I sob. Dark caresses my face with his warm hand. I flinch away.

He sighs and runs a hand through his raven hair. "I couldn't help it, Daisuke. You are so beautiful that it would be a crime if I didn't admire your flawless body whenever I got the chance." He pulls me close and kisses my neck and shoulder. He lets go of me and unfastens his pants, pulling the clothing down to reveal his hardness to me. He kicks them off and startles me at the hips.

"Are you ready for 'part two'?"

"P-part t-two?" I stutter. What is he talking about?"

He attacks my neck again, leaving those love marks to cover my skin. Pleasure slowly overtakes me.

"Dark what… do you mean? I …don't understand…"

He stops and stares at me, eyes wide.

"You don't?" he asks. I shake my head. I watch uneasily as Dark gives me a huge, evil grin.

"I guess I'll just have to teach you, won't I?"

He must have seen that I was uneasy. His expression becomes a serious one and he gently runs his fingers through my hair. He kisses me again.

"I'll only teach you if you want me to."

His voice is low and soft, seducing me. I'm also a bit curious. I don't know what's going to happen, but I think I want to find out.

"Okay. Teach me." I say. My voice is quiet and airy; much like Dark's was in the beginning. He's very happy with my answer and kisses the corner of my mouth and down my cheek and jaw line. I need him. I need his warmth.

I try to crush my body against him when I realize his shirt is still on. I tug on it, my hands on his back, gripping the fabric and pulling it up. Dark understands and gets rid of the useless clothing.

I can't help but stare at him. He has such a gorgeous body! Lean muscles shift under flawless skin; I can't help but moan.

"I take it you like what you see?" I nod, completely mesmerized by him. He leaves a chaste kiss on my lips and jumps off my bed.

"Wait a sec, Dai. I'll be right back." I watch as he leaves my room, naked…Thank God no one's home at the moment. My parents went grocery shopping and my grandpa went to visit a sick friend and won't be home till tomorrow morning. No one will ever know what happened…just great. Now I have guilt. But, doesn't everyone feel a bit guilty when they lose…

Oh God, I'm even embarrassed to say it! Maybe I'm not ready to give up myself to someone else, let alone a guy that doesn't belong in this world.

Dark is back, carrying a disposable cup. He climbs up to my bed.

"I found some oil in the kitchen. It'll work better than anything else you have around here." He spreads my legs and kneels in between them. He bends down to kiss me, but I'm hesitant. He pulls away and stares into my eyes. He gets off me, looking at me with worried eyes.

"You're having second thoughts, aren't you?"

"I…"

"No, you don't have to answer. I already know. I can see it in your eyes. "The thief sighs and turns around, his long, muscular legs dangle over the edge of my bed.

His back is hunched over; he never sits like that. I wonder…no, I know.

"Dark, your mad at me aren't you?"

"No." He runs his hand over the shin of my left leg, both of which are still on either side of him.

"I'm just…a little frustrated is all. Y'know what I mean, Dai?" He chuckles softly at his own reply. He sighs again and I can hear the disappointment clearly in his voice. It's because I changed my mind again.

His hand is still on my leg, moving in tiny massaging circles. I know he wants me to change my mind. He's teasing me, that's what he's doing. He's trying to remind me of earlier. His hands roaming all over my body, of how absolutely wonderful it felt.

I miss his warmth.

I'm afraid of what's going to happen, but…I love it.

A moan escapes from my lips. My hands clamp down over my mouth.

Dark is no longer slouching. His back is no straight, his posture is perfect. He turns around slowly, his face is expressionless. But his eyes, those penetrating eyes show lust and want in them.

"What is it, Dai?"

No! He knows how I really feel! I don't want him to know! I…no, I…did want him to know. I realize now. It's too late. I've gone this far and I cannot turn back.

I am no longer innocent.

I rise slowly and plant a kiss on Dark's lips. I embrace him. I need to feel his body against mine.

"Dai?" he whispers. Confusion coats his voice. I tell him the same things I told myself.

"It's too late, Dark. I can't turn back. Not from this, not from you…Promise me Dark, whatever you do no matter how much I protest, don't stop."

A sigh of relief leaves my lips as we fall onto my bed. He crushes his body against mine, it feels wonderful. He's kissing me everywhere, I burn where his lips contact with my sensitive skin. He grinds his hips against mine. We both gasp from this sensation.

I ache 'down there' again and my stomach is wet. It's one of us; probably me.

Dark lets his mouth roam all over my chest and stomach, toying with my flesh and tonguing my navel. He licks the wetness on my stomach then gets up and kneels in-between my legs.

"Dark…" I whimper. I miss his warmth. He grabs the cup which he had securely placed between the wall and my bed. Three of his fingers dip into the oil and he brings them out slowly, wiping the excess oil by using the rim of the cup.

"Grab your legs and hold them to your chest."

"Wait, what are you…"

"Don't worry, just do as I say." He coos gently. I do as instructed. I wonder what he's going to do with that oil…

"Ah!" I feel a finger slide inside my most private of openings. It's moving deeper inside of me..!

"Dark!...! It hurts…" I knew we were going to do something more, but I had no idea it involved there!

"Don't worry. It won't really soon." I wait and the pain almost stops. It hurt bad at first, but now it feels…weird. I can't describe it. I spread my legs wide, still holding them, so Dark can lean in and kiss me. He does so and I let him kiss me deeply.

Another finger joins the first one and I scream out in painful pleasure. The pain isn't as intense as it was before.

Dark pulls away and looks at me. "You okay?" he asks. I told him not to stop! I let go of my legs and push myself down onto those fingers.

"Keep…going." I gasp. I push myself back to where I was and grab my legs again. A few moments pass and another finger pushes through my opening.

"God!" I scream. There is no pleasure this time, only pain. He stretches me roughly and I scream out again.

"I know it hurts, but the pain will go away soon." He tries to comfort me. I writhe beneath him, trying to get rid of the foreign objects inside of me.

"Stop, Dai…Here, I'll make you feel better."

"Make me feel better? How are you-oh God!" His fingers press against something within me and I shout. Pleasure courses through every inch of my body. He thrusts his fingers fast and deep, stretching my private opening. The pain I felt before is almost all gone.

"Did you like that?" he asks, a smirk plastered on his face.

"Yes…Oh! Again…" I plead.

"I think I'll save that for later." He pulls his fingers out of me slowly. It hurts.

Dark grabs the cup again and pours the cooking oil on his hand, then spreads it all over himself.

I tilt my head innocently. He sees the confusion in my eyes.

"It's extra lubrication, Dai. I'll slide in easier." He chuckles softly as my cheeks flush

from embarrassment.

He positions himself in-between my trembling legs and I take in a deep breath.

"I need you to hold onto your legs again. I'll tell you when you can let go of them, okay?" I obey, grabbing them and holding them against my chest.

"Ready?" I slowly nod. He's entering me and I feel a sharp pain from within me. God, he's so much bigger than his fingers. I whimper and he stops.

"No, keep going." I moan.

"I can't. You need to relax those muscles inside you or I won't be able to do this." A warm hand caresses my face.

"Just take a deep breath and relax."

Relax… I close my eyes and breathe deeply. I feel him pushing into me again and I let out a shuddering breath.

"Relax…" he whispers.

"I'm…trying…" I gasp out. He stops moving and I open my eyes.

"I'm…in…" he says in two short pants. "You can let go now."

I let go of my legs and grab on to the sheets beneath me.

"God, you're…so tight." A bead of sweat drips down his chin and I wipe it away.

"Is that a good thing?" I ask. He nods.

"I can't delay this anymore. You ready?" Dark's hands fall to my hips, grabbing onto them.

"Yes." I whisper.

He pulls out of me slowly, gently, and I can't help but moan his name. This feeling is incredible. So new, so different…it's beyond words.

A quick thrust of his hips and he's inside me again. My eyes widen and I clutch at the sheets beneath me. I whisper so softly, even I have trouble hearing myself.

"Oh…God…"

I've never felt anything so good in my entire life.

"Faster! H-harder!...Oh, God….Yes, just like that!" I cry out. I thrash about wildly and wrap my legs around Dark's hips, urging him to thrust deeper within me. My hips buck up to meet his own, making every thrust that more pleasurable. He's hitting that spot deep within me and my senses scramble. I look into his eyes and see pure determination to give me everything I can handle.

I wrap my arms around his neck and pull him close. We kiss passionately as he continues to thrust harder, deeper, faster. I love it.

It's as though we've been like this forever, and neither one of us want it to stop.

But good things can't last forever.

Dark's hand forces its way between us to grab at the only neglected part of my body. He squeezes me and my nails dig into his shoulders as I throw my head back, screaming his name.

"Dark!"

I lay still once again. He thrusts madly once, twice, three times before euphoria takes over his body.

Dark and I lay still, him on top of me. We hold each other close, enjoying each other's body heat. I can feel his warm breath on my neck. It feels wonderful.

I hold him closer to me and I try to find my voice to tell him what I want to say.

"You don't have to, Dai. It was incredible, right?" He gently nibbles my neck.

"Mmm." I get him to leave my neck and we kiss. After a few minutes of cuddling, he pulls out.

"Ah!" I grimace.

"I'm sorry, Dai. Did that hurt?"

"Yeah…a little. But I don't like that I'm all…" I look at my body. I'm hot and sticky on my abdomen and between my thighs, proof that our coupling was a success.

"…Icky."

Dark laughs. He licks my abdomen clean and lifts one of my legs. I blush furiously as his warm tongue glides over the sticky mess that our lovemaking left behind.

"All better?" he asks as he lets my leg go. I nod and he holds me close. I could stay like this forever, but…

"Dark…" I nuzzle my head against his warm chest. "You're going to have to go inside me soon." Dark blushes.

"S-seriously? You do know how much pain you're going to be in tomorrow, right?"

I don't understand…wait…

"That's not what I meant!" I screamed at him and buried my face in his chest. I'm so embarrassed.

"I mean you have to disappear before my parents get home. I've got sheets to clean."

"Would you like some help?" he asks.

"Oh, would you?" I plead.

"Too late!" he laughs. He kisses me and disappears.

I slowly get off my bed. I feel fatigued, but I have work to do. I rip my sheets off my bed and carry them to the washing machine. I work quickly; I don't want my parents seeing me running through the house naked. Finally done with my chores, I head to the bathroom.

The end (?)

A.N: Wow! That took way too long! Well, I hope you gals liked it. I'm very proud of my work (at least this one) and I also have a joint account with my twin called yaoitwinz. Once we post, I hope you'll check us out, too. Domo arigato, mina-san!


	2. Chapter 2

Warning: YAOI Lemon.

Rating: R for safety.

Disclaimer: I do not on D.N angel. Don't sue me. Suing is for squares.

Pairing: DarkxDaisuke

If you're reading this, then you probably read the first chapter as well. This chapter will be Dark's point of view. I'm doing things a bit different from the last time. It actually has a story in the beginning instead of just a random lemon heh…unfortunately, it's smaller than the first chapter…(How the hell did that happen?) Oh well. Review and tell me if you like it. It makes me feel good to know what people think. Okay! On to the next chapter!

Daisuke and I have been together since he was fourteen. I revealed my feelings to him with words and with physical contact just a few months before his fifteenth birthday. God, he was so scared…I look back on that day and wish I had done something different…not have pressured him so much. I know he secretly loved me but I think I went too far that fateful day.

The day he turned sixteen he told his parents that he no longer loved Riku and wasn't in love with any other girl at the moment either. He asked that when he graduated from High school if he could go to a college far away from home. I knew he wanted to move out of the house. He told me one night that when he grew up, he wanted to get an apartment and live with me forever. They asked him about me.

"What about Dark? Are you going to find the one you truly love when you go to college?" Daisuke smiled and told them that he couldn't predict the future. His answer shocked his parents.

"But, don't you want Dark gone?"

Daisuke just shrugged. "He can stay if he wants. Dark doesn't bother me much."

He said with a smile on his face.

Daisuke's twenty now. His parents were kind enough to rent an apartment for him instead of letting him live in the dorm. They didn't want anyone to find out about me.

Life living together goes by slowly. I no longer inhabit Daisuke's mind. Daisuke has a job and makes enough money to buy food for himself since I don't need to eat. I would get a job myself, but he thinks it's too risky. I do cook for him and tidy things up around the apartment, though. I laugh at myself about it. Me, Dark the Phantom Thief, now a housewife…When it comes to what's good for Daisuke, my dignity no longer matters.

"Hi, Dark." My lover calls. I'm busy cooking him homemade curry.

"Welcome home. I'm almost done. Why don't you sit down?" I grab his plate and bring it out to the table, setting it in front of him.

"Wow, Dark. It looks great! Itidakimasu!" Daisuke chimes. It must have tasted good…I watch him curiously as he slams the food down his throat. I snicker.

"Jeez Daisuke, I thought your parents taught you better table manners than that!"

Daisuke looks up at me, blushing. "Sorry…"

I sigh and sit down in a chair next to him.

"What's with that 'virgin blush' you've still got?" Oh how cute, he can't even look at me. "You're so childish."

"H-hey!" Daisuke pouts, trying to sound defensive. I chuckle and grab his soft face, tilting it my way and kissing his cheek.

"But, I guess that's what keeps me so attracted to you."

"Dark…" Daisuke breathes my name in awe. I love to make him feel embarrassed.

"Stop talking and finish your meal. I'm going to take a shower. You can help me clean the dishes when I'm done."

The warmth of the water spraying my body gently relaxes me. I run my hands through my hair and sigh. I close my eyes and listen to the sound of running water. A creaking sound breaks the gentle patter of the water against my skin. Just outside the shower's glass door, I can hear a faint rustling of something…fabric? The shower door opens and in front of me stands a beautiful completely naked body of my Daisuke. I notice the slight blush on his cheeks.

"Can I join you, Dark?" He asks, his voice a bit higher than usual. I smirk and move farther in to the shower.

"I don't see why not." Daisuke puts his arms around my neck and I hold him close. Our bodies almost meld together…He's almost as tall as me. He captures my lips and forces them open hungrily. I can taste the faint spices on his tongue. I pull back and chuckle.

"Daisuke, you're so…eager today. I like it." I growl as I attack those pouty lips with love-bites. I soothe the bit of pain away by massaging his lips using my tongue. He moans into my mouth.

My hand flies down his slick body to his hip and I grind my hips against his. I push him against the tile wall as my other hand winds up in his dark red hair. The pressure between my legs becomes worse, but so is Daisuke's. I move my hand on his hip lower and gently squeeze him, making him cry out.

"Good?"

My Daisuke nods. "Mmm. G-good." He stutters. God, my Daisuke is so cute.

I lower my lips to his ear, caressing it with my breath. "I think we should move to our bed. Do you want to?" Daisuke lets out a shuddering breath and nods. I turn off the water and open the glass shower door. Towel in hand, I dry off my Daisuke quickly. I look into his eyes as I dry him off and see just how much he wants me.

Once I quick dry him, I pick him up bridle style and carry him to our bed. He giggles, his cheeks red from blushing. We enter the bedroom and I lay him down slowly. My body presses against his and I plant kisses all over his face and neck. Daisuke's body arches against mine deliciously, whimpering and begging for release.

"Please, Dark …I need it so bad."

"I know you do." I grab him harshly, stroking him with every intention of bringing him to climax. His body arches off the bed and he screams my name, a few quiet tears roll down his cheeks. I wipe them away.

"Sorry. That was a bit too rough, wasn't it?" He nods. Sometimes I lose myself to passion and end up hurting him. It doesn't matter how much he's developed in the past years, he is still very delicate, and therefore I must treat him delicately.

I let him recover while I search for lotion in the nightstand…It's not where it usually is…We must have had been in a hurry the last time. It's taking me a bit longer than I thought it would to find it, and I know Daisuke's becoming impatient. A warm body presses against my back and two arms wrap around my chest and stomach, roaming and massaging my heated skin. Daisuke's lips suckle at my neck and a soft moan escapes my own lips.

Daisuke must have liked my reaction as he giggles in my ear and one of his hands slides just a little bit lower. Before his hand makes its way to its predetermined destination, I place my own hand over his, stilling the warm hand.

"Nuh uh uh, Dai." I grab the lotion I finally find and show it to Daisuke, signaling that our foreplay is over and the real pleasure is to begin.

Daisuke lets go of my body and lies comfortably on the bed. He spreads his legs slowly, seductively, giving me an absolutely wonderful view. I crawl in-between his creamy thighs and kiss him deeply. My hand reaches his desire and I stroke him, reawakening it. He lets out a long moan, almost satisfied with the motions my hand is making. My motions slowly cease as I find he's fully erect and let go, he whimpers at the loss. I take the lotion and put a generous amount on my hand, coating it evenly. I push myself away from Daisuke just a bit and look for his soft entrance. Daisuke realizes this and spreads his legs wider, letting me find my destination. There it is, the soft pale-pink ring of muscle I so desperately crave to enter. One lucky digit enters and I watch Daisuke's face, careful not to give him too much discomfort. He pushes back and I let a second finger enter him, his discomfort increasing a little. My fingers don't move as I let him adjust briefly before stretching him more. A low moan leaves Daisuke's lips and I smile, happy that my lover is truly enjoying this. Just one more and he yelps, his hands grab at the sheets beneath him. I'm sorry, Dai. I have always been a bit harsh when it comes to preparing you.

I finally pull my fingers out and rub the rest of the lotion onto my own desire. I love it when Daisuke watches me, his face blushing from embarrassment. It makes him look so innocent, even if my act is a bit erotic.

I position myself in front of his entrance, his legs resting on my shoulders. His eyes close anticipating the slight pain to come. I push inside of him and Daisuke draws in a deep breath. God, he's so deliciously tight. I moan as I'm enveloped in an almost unbearable heat.

"You okay?" I ask, concerned. He nods and pushes against me, signaling he's ready.

I pull out slowly, then thrust back in. He lets out a loud moan. I let go of his long legs and lean forward, letting Daisuke wrap his arms around my neck. I know he's happiest when our bodies are against each other.

"Dark, faster." He whispers hoarsely, kissing my ear. His legs wrap around me, pulling me closer against his wet body. I make the same motion as before, only a bit quicker and repeatedly, pleasuring myself with Daisuke's body.

"God… you feel so… good." I pant. To my surprise, Daisuke's soft giggling flows through my ear.

"I know. You're always telling me." I thrust deeper and his giggling dissolves into a low moan. My thrusts become harder and less controlled as I lose myself to the wonderful arousing sensations coursing through my body. Thrust after thrust, and still Daisuke screams for more.

"Oh Dark! More! Yes, deeper…! Oh God, right there! Dark!" I find his prostate and pound it constantly and Daisuke screams my name repeatedly. I can't keep this up much longer. I pull out completely and turn him over.

"Can you take it?" I ask. He responds by pushing himself onto all fours.

"I'll be okay. Do it." I position myself once again and force myself in rather harshly. He lets out a whimper and I stop, knowing he's in some pain. The thought of stopping leaves when I feel him push against me.

"Keep going, Dark."

I grab onto his hips and thrust fast and deep, over and over again. He gasps with every thrust and moans with every withdraw. My moans soon mingle with his and the air is filled with the sounds of our lovemaking.

"Dark!...I…I can't…I'm…" Daisuke's back arches, screaming my name as he reaches climax.

His entrance becomes unbearably tight and I can only force myself to thrust a few more times before I come inside him.

"Daisuke…Daisuke…" I repeat, his name is so precious to me. I pull out completely and lay next to my Daisuke, wrapping my arms around his hot, sweating body. Our breaths mingle as we exchange short pants and try to recover.

"Dark…" Daisuke whispers. I already know what he's going to say.

"Shh…Forget it and go to sleep." He grimaces at our mess, but slowly closes his eyes.

"I love you, Dark." He says softly before sleep takes over. I hug him closer, breathing in his scent.

"I love you too." I whisper and soon I fall into a sweet slumber. Those dirty dishes will have to wait till tomorrow.

A.N. I really didn't think I was going to write anymore, but this kinda popped into my head. When I first started this story, I said I wanted a shower scene in it, so there it is…even though it's not the greatest…it's not even good…sighs in corner of room. I think I did a better job on the last one, but the story you guys read was rewritten…three times! This hasn't been written over, just so ya know.

Did you people like the idea of an older Daisuke? I picture him looking a bit like Dark except he has red eyes… and red, spiky hair. hee Review, pleaseum!

Also… My sis, Jochan625 has a gravitation story out called Confessions, and a Kyo Kara Maoh! Called…she doesn't remember, so visit her profile if you're interested! Domo arigato, mina-san!

…And thanks to you out there who reviewed! I give hugs to you all!


End file.
